The present invention relates to a doorstop device which fixes a door to an open position.
Various kinds of doorstop devices to retain a door at an open state at a predetermined angle have been developed heretofore. For example, a doorstop device comprising a combination of a magnet and a movable piece is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-287062.
The above doorstop device comprises a door member which is mounted on a bottom side of a door and a floor member which is buried in a floor face under the route over which the door member passes when the door is opened. When the door is opened until the door member reaches the position above the floor member, an attractive magnetic force of a magnet buried in the door member raises a movable piece housed in the floor member so that the movable piece is attached to the magnet of the door member, thereby fixing the door to be retained at the same position.
In the doorstop device disclosed in the above publication, the only force to retain the door is the attractive magnetic force of the magnet which attracts the movable piece of the floor member. Therefore, if the door is shaken by wind pressure or subjected to a strong force, the movable piece may be detached from the magnet and cause the door to close unintentionally. In particular, the force to move the door in a closing direction easily detaches the movable piece from an engaging section of the door member. Thus, the doorstop function of the doorstop device is insufficient to maintain the door in an open state at a predetermined fixed state. designed to be detachable from the door member body so that only the fixing member may be replaced when the member is deteriorated, worn, or damaged.
The fixing member of the door member and the movable piece of the floor member may be further provided with engaging sections which engage with each other. Such engaging sections further enhance the function of preventing the movable piece attached to the magnet from detaching.